Reciprocation
by BoREdom mAnIFEsT
Summary: Leader has a brilliant new plan for helping everyone 'bond' especially the two with the worst team dynamic in all of Akatsuki, Deidara of Iwagakure and Akasuna no Sasori. Unfortunately, it may take more than just rooming together to help these two. SasoDe


A/N: Wowies, it's been a while, huh? High school is a lot more work than I thought it'd be. But no worries, I'll have more stuff up soon.

--

Reciprocation

--

Deidara knows perfectly well that everyone in Akatsuki is paired up with people that they technically work well with, people that should be there to watch the backs of their partners. The partner system was like the Genin teams in the hidden villages, made so that everyone balanced out everyone.

And it seemed to work. Itachi and Kisame finished their missions with near perfection, as did Hidan and Kakuzu. So why was it, griped the blonde, that he was the only one stuck with a partner who wanted nothing to do with him, never mind share a room with him.

Yeah.

It was part of Leader's new 'bonding' program. Leader had called them in after their third mission together, about a month after Deidara had joined Akatsuki. He told them that lately, it seemed as though the team dynamics of their little two-man group had been a little off. So he was instigating a little bonding activity between them so that they would work together more efficiently.

What a brilliant plan, Leader!!

At any rate, that's one way to get yourself skewered, poisoned, and blown to a hundred little pieces. Unfortunately for the two irate Akatsuki members, the thing they had attacked was merely a stuffed doll with a genjutsu surrounding it.

"THAT BASTARD!"

* * *

Sasori hated him. The crazy blonde brat with that insane smile who dared to challenge the puppet master's artistry with his own feeble excuses of art. He hated him the moment he saw him. And the moment he saw him, he cursed Orochimaru to the darkest depths of hell for deserting him and giving the Leader a reason to find and reassign this… _thing_ as his partner.

Why thing? Because, reasoned his very unstable mind, It's impossible for someone to be that crazy and that energetic be it day, night, or nap-time. That stupid clay-obsessed teenager acted as though he ate nothing but caffeine and sugar even though Sasori knew very well that the teenager loathed coffee, tea and candy in general.

Sasori also felt that Deidara was a messy kind of person, judging by the way that the blonde would quite literally just _throw_ his dishes into the sink after he finished. Not to mention that his clothes usually had various smears of dried clay streaked over them.

It was normal to expect someone like that to be inordinately messy.

So when he heard of Leader's plan, he was obviously very upset, not that it showed on Hiruko's face.

But it showed a bit _too_ well on Deidara's face. His entire demeanor, truthfully. Sadly, in the end, the remains of the rooms created only a more cramped living space and gave Leader even more of a reason to make Sasori and Deidara live together.

Bugger.

* * *

Deidara was decidedly upset. No, upset was an understatement. He was absolutely devastated. First, he gets conned into joining this group of incredibly grumpy people, completely torn from his happy little lifestyle of bombing and terrorism. Then, he gets partnered up with the grumpiest one of them all. Akasuna no Sasori. Honestly, why not Hidan or Kisame or something? They were cheerful. They were energetic. They were sociable. They _breathed_.

Something his red-haired partner seemed to be sadly lacking.

He continued to mutter darkly and gripe about his partner as he loaded his possessions one by one onto his large clay bird which would then proceed to fly to his new quarters.

The ones he shared with Sasori. Who was currently sitting on a windowsill, reading a book. That is, he would be reading a book if the pages were turning or something but since they were not, it could only be said that Sasori was really just staring at a page in the book.

Jerk. He could at least _help._ And this was a thought that Deidara felt the need to voice out loud. And the puppet master's reply?

"No." That was it. End of discussion. Not really.

"Why not?!" Translation: _If you don't help me out right now then may the gods help your fragile little puppets in their fragile little bodies of wood._

"No." Translation: _I'll make __**you**__ into a puppet._

"It's not like you're doing anything!" Translation: _Not if I get to you first._

"No." Translation: _Bring it on, you foolish mortal._

"You suck." Translation: _I hate you._

"I hate you too." Needs no translation.

_BOOM_

"DEIDARA!!!"

----

See Leader yell at Deidara. Yell, Leader, yell. See Deidara run. Run Deidara, run. See Sasori set up a string for Deidara to trip on.

Ouch.

----

A/N: Yes, this was short but that's 'cause this is just this is only an experiment so far. High school is busy and if people don't like it, I'll just put this one off for a long, long time. Because I have other stuff to work on and yes, I do have a life, thank you very much. So review if you like this but uh... it doesn't really have a plot, as of yet. I'm still trying to get in some creative thinking in between school work .'


End file.
